Colores de dragón
by mutemuia
Summary: Seis dragones. Un color, una historia… [Drabbles sin sucesión cronológica y no relacionados] [Para la actividad 'Parece que va a llover' del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].
1. Verde

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 32:** _Si él/ella cerraba los ojos..._

* * *

 **COLORES DE DRAGÓN**

 **VERDE**

Si Yona cerraba los ojos, podía sentirlo cosquilleando en la punta de los dedos, ese impulso, esa fuerza. Alzó la otra mano y la apoyó contra la corteza del anciano árbol. Acarició la áspera corteza, recorriendo sus viejas arrugas llenas de cicatrices, pero vivo. Luego, con los ojos aún cerrados, inspiró hondo, llenándose del olor a verde. A bosque, a hierba húmeda… A resina y agujas de pino. El verde a Yona le sabía al hierro de cadenas rotas y a la sangre de grilletes, a flores que se niegan a marchitarse. A hojas, metal y voluntad no doblegada. Y si escuchaba atentamente, el verde era el susurro entre las hojas, los cantos que alzan el vuelo y el viento revolviéndole el pelo. Era música alcanzando las estrellas… Y ahí, justo bajo sus manos, la vida… Latiendo, vibrando…

El verde es vida y libertad.

Como cada Ryokuryuu debería haber sido.


	2. Azul

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** _ **Parece que va a llover**_ **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 49:** _Había pasado tanto tiempo que casi se le había olvidado…_

* * *

 **AZUL**

Había pasado tanto tiempo que casi se le había olvidado…

Una mano en la suya, sentir otra piel que ahuyente la soledad y el miedo de un niño…

Seiryuu endereza la espalda y se yergue, mirando a la luna, dejándose llenar el pecho por algo nuevo y hermoso que no sabe cómo llamar. Algo que quiere espantar ese azul que se lleva en el alma, como una herida, como un grito en los huesos… Porque él era simplemente Azul, sin más. Azul para el monstruo de ojos malditos, pero azul también para la tristeza, para la soledad… El color de la melancolía y de un corazón anhelante, de las almas desterradas. El azul de las palabras que nunca se dijeron, de las risas que nunca existieron. Del olvido… Azul, azul, azul…

Él es Seiryuu, pero ya no es solo Azul.

—Shin-Ah… —susurra ella a la noche…

Shin-Ah por luz de luna, porque la luna es la luz de quien ha vivido en la oscuridad.

—Shin-Ah… —repite él.

Y las estrellas del cielo parecen danzar de alegría.


	3. Amarillo

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** _ **Parece que va a llover**_ **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 11:** _No era suficiente..._

* * *

 **AMARILLO**

No era suficiente... El alivio que le brindaba el sueño nunca era suficiente… Cuando dormía, Zeno abrazaba la oscuridad del olvido y se deshacía del peso de los recuerdos. En sus sueños, podía permitirse olvidar que era inmortal, que era eterno, y dejar atrás los siglos de soledad y de locura… Pero en ocasiones, soñaba con mariposas que le mostraban el camino a la casita que una vez compartió con Kaya. En esos sueños (y son los más terribles), Kaya le esperaba en el umbral, junto a sus hermanos. Ellos le sonreían y le hacían señas para que se diera prisa, para que corriera a reunirse con ellos. Y Zeno, con el corazón henchido de gozo, corría… Pero antes de poder rozar su mano, la luz amarilla del amanecer se cuela por entre sus párpados y el sueño se desvanece, como la niebla sometida al viento.

Zeno despierta con un grito mudo en la garganta.

Fingirá dormir un rato más, hasta que el olor del desayuno despierte a los demás, y luego pondrá su mejor sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no tuviera el alma rota…

Porque él es Ouryuu, el sol radiante, la alegría que calienta los corazones. El optimismo en tiempos de necesidad y la risa en torno al fuego.

Fingirá porque él debe ser la luz de sus hermanos, tan jóvenes, tan niños… Porque debe proteger a la sangre de Hiryuu.

Pero más tarde, cuando llegue la noche, con los ojos cerrados contendrá el aliento rezando por un sueño sin sueños.

Porque amarilla es también la llama que quema y conduce a la locura…

.

* * *

 ** _NOTA 1:_** _Si por un casual de los casuales, alguien se pregunta si las mariposas eran azules, tendrán razón._ _ **Angelique Kaulitz**_ _, con su maravilloso_ Bajo un cielo carmesí _, es la responsable de que ya no pueda_ _pensar en Kaya sin asociarla a las mariposas_ _._

 ** _NOTA 2:_** _Que me perdone Narutina-chan por atentar así contra Zeno…_


	4. Blanco

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** _ **Parece que va a llover**_ **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 33:** _Respiró hondo y dio el primer paso hacia…_

* * *

 **BLANCO**

Respiró hondo y dio el primer paso hacia el bosque, fuera de su aldea. Este era el momento por el que habían rezado todos los Hakuryuu antes que él.

Los dioses así lo quisieron: a Kija le convenía el blanco, en más de un sentido, porque tradicionalmente se asocia el blanco a la inocencia y la pureza. Cosa por lo demás absolutamente cierta en su caso. Kija era un corazón cándido, noble y gentil. Un alma pura, inmaculada, una página intacta sobre la que escribir los renglones del tiempo…

La garra de Kija rasga en jirones las oscuridades del alma y se convierte gustoso en el paladín de los indefensos y portador de la pura luz que deshace las sombras de la injusticia.

Pero no debe olvidarse que blanco es también es el brillo cegador que neutraliza los demás colores, la intensidad deslumbrante que lleva a la obcecación, a la insensata valentía, a la voluntad más allá de la razón, y le hace incapaz (al menos al principio) de entender otras formas de pensar y de ver el mundo. Pero eso también forma parte de su ingenuo encanto.

El único defecto del blanco es que la suciedad encima se nota mucho. Y eso incluye sangre, bichos y otros insectos.


	5. Rojo

**Para la actividad** _**Parece que va a llover**_ **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 54:** _El brillo de sus ojos mostraba…_

* * *

 **ROJO**

El brillo de sus ojos mostraba el fuego del dragón… ¿Pero cuánto de ese fuego pertenecía a Yona y cuánto a Hiryuu?

Ese rojo, del que tantas veces renegó, ¿era realmente suyo o era una pieza más de una profecía?

El fuego de Yona, el rojo de Yona… ¿Era Yona?

Ella quería creer que sí, que ella era su propia persona y no un eco de leyendas pasadas. Aunque entonces recordaba cómo los dragones reaccionaron a ella por primera vez, a su sangre… A la sangre de Hiryuu, no a la suya.

Pero rojo es el fuego, roja es la sangre y sus cabellos. Y rojo es el fuego de su corazón.

Rojas son sus manos con la sangre de Hak en ellas. Roja era la sangre de su padre.

Yona es rojo. Brillante, intenso, que quema…

Rojo para la vida y la muerte, para la sangre, para el fuego y para el odio.

Rojo, rojo… Rojo es el linaje de Hiryuu.

Pero Yona es amor…


	6. Negro

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** _ **Parece que va a llover**_ **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 35:** _Las ciencias no siempre son exactas…_

 _Clasificación T._

* * *

 **NEGRO**

Las ciencias no siempre son exactas… Suele definirse el negro como la ausencia de color, cuando en realidad, el negro es el resultado de la ausencia de luz. Todos los colores, todos los matices, siguen ahí, velados por la oscuridad.

Es por ello, por esa mal entendida concepción, que el negro es asociado con el dolor y el luto. Sin embargo, no deja de ser cierto que negros son también el olvido y la muerte. Kuroryuu tiene los ojos azules y el alma llena del rojo de Yona. Es un guerrero. Es letal. Su hoja corta sin vacilación los hilos de aquellos que se atrevan a amenazar a su señora. Porque el dragón negro, sin su luz, sin la luz de Yona, no es más que sombras y muerte.

Negro es también el color de la noche para los amantes. La oscuridad los envuelve como una caricia y sus cuerpos se añoran, se buscan, y sobre la piel del otro, dibujan una canción de amor. Rojo y negro se enredan, se suspiran, se desnudan el alma y se lo dicen todo con sus besos... Se llenan de luz.

El negro es la ausencia de Yona. Y de eso, Hak ha tenido más que suficiente.


	7. Extra 1 - Gris

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** _ **Parece que va a llover**_ **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 43:** _Nada dura para siempre…_

* * *

 **EXTRA 1**

 **GRIS**

Nada dura para siempre…

Todos los secretos dejan de ser secretos en algún momento y los blancos absolutos se tiñen de hediondez tornándose grises. De igual forma, los negros pecados se justifican con pinceladas de honor y del mal usado 'bien mayor', y así los dignifican, lavándoles la mugre, convirtiéndolos en el pretexto para el crimen.

Él era un maestro en pintar de gris su vida. Al principio, encandilaban sus blancos y su sonrisa amable, pero luego, cuando sentías sobre ti su mirada acerada y fría, podías vislumbrar los tonos oscuros que normalmente ocultaba.

¿Echaría de menos sus risas juntos? Es probable… ¿El remordimiento le robaría el sueño por las noches? No.

Siempre había jugado bien el arte de la política, de la ambigüedad y la doblez. Pura hipocresía que elevó a la categoría de arte. Se convirtió en maestro de la conspiración y tiñó de gris sus negros planes diciéndose que lo hacía por venganza y por retorcida justicia.

Y cualquier afecto que aún pudiera albergar su corazón, lo pintó de 'necesidad', de un 'así debe hacerse'… Manchó con sangre y traición todos los colores de su vida y se dijo que era lo mejor para el reino.

Se acostumbró a vivir en el gris de la mentira y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

A cenizas le sabe la corona de Kouka. A cenizas y nieve sucia.


	8. Extra 2 - Rosa

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** _ **Parece que va a llover**_ **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 53:** _La leyenda decía que…_

 ** _AVISO:_** _Un poquito crack…_

* * *

 **EXTRA 2**

 **ROSA**

La leyenda decía que los dragones volverían junto a Hiryuu. Y Hiryuu resultó ser Yona…

Así que, básicamente esa era la razón por la que está aquí, rodeado de tanta bestia extraña, ruidosa y legendaria… Azul, verde, blanco, amarillo… Hasta la Bestia del Trueno tiene ahora su propio color… ¿Qué queda entonces para él si los otros colores ya están tomados? Da igual que ni sea dragón, él tiene todo el derecho del mundo a tener un color al que llamar suyo, faltaría más.

El rosa, sin duda. Porque el rosa es el color _fashion_. Un color que le va muy bien, porque él es guapo y listo, muy guapo y muy listo, si se le permite precisar. Tan guapo que él fue el único que en Awa pudo pasar por chica. ¿Ves?

El rosa es un color elegante, que aporta una nota de color y alegría a los meses invernales, y en verano trae la frescura de las flores. El rosa trae también consigo la serenidad de la primavera y el júbilo del renacimiento. ¡Qué demonios! El rosa es hermoso. Y punto.

Y cualquiera no sería capaz de llevar el rosa con dignidad, con orgullo viril, sin menoscabo alguno para con su condición de adolescente en ebullición bombardeado de testosterona draconiana. Pero él sí que sí. ¿Había dicho ya que era guapo?

Y que sea él el único "normal" de este feliz grupo de hambrientos…

.

* * *

.

 _ **NOTA:** ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_


	9. Extra 3 - Naranja

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** _ **Parece que va a llover**_ **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 39:** _Fue amor a primera vista…_

* * *

 **EXTRA 3**

 **NARANJA**

Fue amor a primera vista… Era hermosa, de curvas perfectas y en su punto justo de madurez…

Se moría por devorarla, por comérsela a bocados…

Es que era la bellota más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida…

Ao lanzó un chillidito entusiasmado y saltó del hombro de Yona hacia la bellota que Shin-Ah le ofrecía. Los demás rieron contemplando la felicidad del pequeño animal por algo tan simple…

El pelaje de Ao brilló con los últimos rayos naranjas del atardecer. La ardilla siempre les evocaba el calor de un afecto sincero, de puestas de sol y charlas frente a la hoguera.

—Calor del corazón —susurró Yona con ternura, viendo cómo las mejillas se le hinchaban haciéndole sitio a la enorme bellota.

—Y un apetito que compite con el de Zeno —protestó Yoon.

El aire se llenó de risas.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Y hasta aquí llegamos… Eso no quita que más adelante pueda traerles un nuevo color o nuevos matices de los que aquí ya aparecen. Pero de momento, el fic permanecerá cerrado._

 _Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura._


End file.
